<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Me Down by Faerie_Fable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042532">Take Me Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable'>Faerie_Fable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barb is a Chaotic Lesbian, Boat Sex, Branch is a Cinnamon Roll, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Hickory is a Sweetie, M/M, Polyamory, Poppy is a Pan Mess, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls go for a girls night, so the boys go for one too, and Hickory gets way more than he expected when they decided to camp on their new raft out in the middle of the pond at Pop Village.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Branch/Hickory (Trolls), Branch/Hickory/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Me Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afictionate/gifts">Afictionate</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hickory felt his breath catch as he watched the two pop trolls kiss then part ways, Poppy heading towards the rock troll kingdom on a bugbike the rock queen had gifted her, and felt his knees weaken as Branch wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his teal face in the country yodellers chest, pressing a kiss over his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, while they're having a girls night, we should have a boys night" the smaller troll suggested, pulling away with a slightly wicked glint in his eyes before picking up a bag to sling over his shoulder. "we could go build a raft together and sleep out under the stars" he offered, looking back at Hickory who was only just unfreezing to follow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, under the stars on their luxury raft they laid together, looking up at the sky, Hickory's accent slipping between country and yodellers, voice low as he told the pop troll the country names for the constellations, comparing them to what the pop trolls had called them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped when he rolled onto his side, one.arm pulling the darker coloured troll close so he could kiss him, lips pressing together gently, coaxing a sigh from Branch as he relaxed into the touches, hands fisting in Hickorys vest, pulling them tighter together. The kiss became something heated and smoldering quickly, hands roaming, breaths turning to panted gasps until the yodeller rolled them over, back onto his back with Branch straddling his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tangled one of his hands in branches thick black hair and pulled him down into a devouring kiss</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now that they weren't trapped on their sides their hands were able to caress and tease, able to reach more skin as he helped the pop troll out of their green vest, letting it drop on the wooden floor while their hands scrambled to try and undo his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had to stop kissing when it finally came undone, Hickory sitting up and moving his lips from Branches lips to his jaw, trailing kisses and nibbles, stubble teasing the soft skin, down to his shoulder where he proceeded to suck on a patch of skin.  His vest falling away did nothing to alleviate the heat, instead it grew, consuming all his thoughts and replacing them with a carnal hunger that drove him harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Branches hands on his chest, fingers rough in their exploration made him curse under his breath before he pushed the other off, just far enough that he could reach for the shorter trolls shorts, wanting them undone and gone yesterday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And branches hands did the same, reaching to pop the button of his jeans with a smug smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just imagine, the girls are probably doing the same thing we are" branch whispered, and Hickory almost drooled.at the thought, a gutteral moan escaping his rugged lips before he bowled the other over, prowling over their body, lifting their arse so he could pull their shorts down in one rough tug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Branch gasped as the cold air hit his naked arse and length, already aching with need for the other troll, though he carefully schooled his face into a sharp smirk. "I bet Poppy is using that talented tongue of hers right now" he goaded, watching Hickory tense and then start struggling out of his denim pants, throwing them somewhere to the side before falling to his knees between Branches legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That shouldn't be as hot as it is" they both muttered at the same time, picturing their girlfriend with her other partner and then Branch smirked. "It's a good thing she taught me a few tricks" he said, grabbing at Hickory's length with both hands even as he wet his lips, stroking him from half mast to full hardness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened and then squeezed shut as he swore under his breath, moving forwards, closer to the teal coloured troll currently handling him with fervor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shouted when Branch pushed him over, rolling him onto his back and then bent over his hips, lips wrapping around his cock in one motion before sucking, tongue flicking at the underside of the head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was lost in seconds, unable to coherently say anything except Branches name, whispering and crying it out like a prayer, begging as the other got him closer and closer faster than he'd anticipated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was not how he expected the evening to go, but bacon wrapped biscuits was he not complaining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That tongue was evil, caressing and flicking, flattening around the vein and insistently pressing into all the sensitive spots, a hand pumping the parts that didn't fit in Branches mouth, stroking him in a tight fist with spit for lube and all he could hear was the wet slide of lips and fingers around him. He nearly came a few times, hands tangled in thick black hair, pulling whenever he got close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't hold it back anymore when Branch moaned, throat and tongue vibrating as he sucked harder and harder until his mouth was so tight he thought he was trying to suck his soul out. He shouted Branches name, thrusting up into his mouth repeatedly as he spurted ropes of thick white cum down his partners throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He twitched as he was released and opened his eyes just in time to watch his boyfriend swallow, licking his lips for any that had escaped and felt his length twitch in interest again, already trying to get hard again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned at the sight, sitting up to grip branches chin, tugging him closer so he could kiss him, not caring that he could taste himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed Branch like his life depended on it, teasing with his tongue at the blue lips, nipping at them just as he wrapped his large, callused hands around his length oh so gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of his favourite things about boys' nights, about spending time with Branch, was that he was so passionate, the usually poetic troll could be reduced to whimpers and cries with even the softest touches, and he knew that was partly because of touch starvation, but he used it to his advantage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He twisted his wrist slightly on the pull, thumb stroking under the head and spreading precum back down his length, smoothing the glide of his rough hands while Branch moaned, long and drawn out, voice breaking as it hit a lower note that send hunger pooling in Hickorys gut once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His kisses became rough even as his strokes slowed, teasing more than pleasuring, killing time and keeping branch on that precipice of overstimulated and just right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until he felt it, blood beginning to  flow back into his own length.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled them over, spreading branches legs with his hands and breaking the kiss to pull those thick, muscled legs over his shoulders, mouthing at Branch's length. His hands gripped at his partners hips, holding them still until he had Branch buried down to the hilt, swallowing the tip into his throat with a gutteral groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With loose lips he sucked and pleasured his paramore, saliva trickling down his chin to be used as line by his fingers, probing at the other trolls entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They keened, voice going high and breathless as the first finger breached their opening and Hickory moaned, length twitching between his thighs as he felt just how tight Branch was, how hot and gripping his fingertip as if to trap it there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stretched him slowly while sucking him off to distract Branch from the discomfort of being opened on his thick fingers. With just one finger he had the teal blue troll almost screaming his name when he found their spot, cock spurting pre into his mouth to be swallowed down enthusiastically until Branch was begging for more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One finger turned to two and then to Hickory pulling out, releasing the length from his lips with a small pop, kissing the top before lowering their hips back down so Branch could lay on the bedroll more comfortably and catch their breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave him only a minute while he searched the tool box for some better lube, wicked ideas running through the yodelling country trolls mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he found it, he held it up triumphantly with a short bark of laughter, other arm reaching out and pulling his shorter partner to their feet before dragging him over to the stern, lifting him with a hand around the waist to bend Branch over the rail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned over, looking at their reflection in the water, his yellows to Branches blues looking back up at them from the water. With a soft kiss to the back of his partners neck, nuzzling into their black hair with a soft hum, mumbling how much he loved him in his southern drawl before opening the lube.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers dipped into it then into Branch, slowly working their tight hole open again with dexterous, callused fingers until he was a gasping, begging mess, eyes closed to keep from seeing his flushed cheeks and glazed eyes in the smooth ponds surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ye'r gorgeous Branch" he whispered into the stocky blue trolls sharp ear before kissing it, nibbling along the length of the appendage until he could suck on the tip, watching in their reflection as Branches eyes opened, crying out his pleasure for a heartbeat before his voice got stuck on a moan when the two fingers found that spot again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hickory brushed against that little bundle of nerves repeatedly, fingers steadily getting rougher as the muscles loosened. He palmed at his own length, trying to alleviate some of the building pressure as he took his time, though his cocks impatience was starting to win. And so was Branches, grinding down on the fingers, taking them deeper and trying to ride them harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Slow down buckaroo, or you'll buck me right off" the yellow troll groaned, voice low, caught somewhere between a growl and a purr, accent changing half way through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bucking and squirming slowed, whines getting louder as Branch begged in wordless whimpers for more. Hands fell away, moving to grip naked blue hips, helping keep them still so he could teasingly grind his length into that perfectly shaped arse, cock nestled perfectly between the cheeks, the head of his swollen cock nudging against the lube-slick hole. It was so tempting to just thrust in, but he held back, gently pushing in, soft shallow thrusts that broke him, leaving him a gasping mess, pressing kisses to Branches spine, mumbling his name over and over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally bottomed out, length disappearing into that perfect body beneath him he paused, arms shaking with the effort to keep from plowing. "Ye' okay there Branch?" He asked, voice trembling as if it were his first time all over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So big" is all Branch could mutter at first, biting his lips until he squirmed, trying to adjust to Hickory's length, only to make it brush against his prostate. He thought the fingers had felt good, but they were nothing in comparison and he moaned, relaxing slightly as he ground back against the cowboy. "Come on, please" he begged, voice breaking as he felt it again, hard length pressing right into that spot, stars bursting behind his eyes </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The yellow troll took a moment to gather his wits, hands fumbling slightly, callused thumbs brushing soothingly against the strong hip bones in their grasp as he withdrew his length until only the engorged head remained and then rocked forwards, rolling his hips up. He hit that spot dead on, knocking all the air out of both their lungs before setting a slowly building pace, bending over Branch's body so he could kiss strong shoulders and perfectly arched spine, whispering praises to his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met in the reflection below them, and Hickory took that moment to slide a yellow hand forward, cupping Branch's balls and rolling them between his fingers before circling the blue, almost purple length to stroke in time with his quickening thrusts. He watched both their cheeks flush, watched as Branch lost themself to pleasure and tried to hold out, stroking faster as he felt the tightening in his gut, heat spreading like fire through his veins as he got closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It happened without warning, a harder thrust and a small twist of his wrist had the black haired troll crying out, voice breaking and dipping low as he came, eyes opening wide before screwing shut and Hickory, stroking him through the aftershocks, sped his pace up, thrusting harder into the rippling channel, milking him for all he was worth as he came, grunting softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling out made them both groan, voices mingling together, almost harmonizing in the quiet night, and Hickory carefully eased his partner off the railing, pulling him close to carry back to the sleeping bags and bedrolls. He used his own vest, dipped in the pond water, to clean Branch first, kissing every inch of the handsome troll he could, the stubble of his beard tickling sensitive skin and sending the other into small giggle fits, occasionally pulling on his sandy coloured hair to bring him up to kiss Branch's lips, savouring the taste every time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vest was thrown to the side again when he was done, rolling onto his side to pull his Branch closer, one of the sleeping bags used as a blanket, wrapped around them and blocking the rest of the world out as they basked in the afterglow together. They slept like logs, curled close and warm, the embers of the fire burning low through the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn't wake up until they heard voices, well past breakfast time, closer to lunch and Hickory sat up slowly while Branch threw themself into a fighting stance, completely naked and bared to the world with a shocked gasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poppy stood before them, having just climbed off the bugbike, eyes wide open and flushing darker while Barb, still sitting astride the bug burst into laughter, slapping her knees and clutching her gut. "You thought they were just camping! I told you they would be doing the do" the rocker roared, almost falling off the bike backwards while Branch scuttled back, covering himself up while Hickory tossed the brown shorts back to the embarrassed troll he'd spent an amazing night with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poppy giggled nervously, turning around to give the boys some privacy hands over her mouth to try and muffle the squeaks while Barb climbed down, wandering around the raft, picking up articles of clothing and tossing them back to the boys, though, she avoided touching the soggy vest at the edge of the raft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Much obliged ms Barb" the cowboy murmured, putting his hat back on just so he could tip it to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have a fun night?" She asked with a telltale smirk, winking at the yellow troll mischievously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Plenty fun ma'am" he admitted with a dry chuckle, getting dressed under the covers slowly, careful not to catch his cock in the zipper. "You gals?" He intoned, nodding his head, voice low and conversational. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh plenty fun" the rocker laughed, wiping mirthful tears from her eyes while Branch and Poppy both spluttered indignantly. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>